


Back in Florida...

by thebadwolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: Mrs. Holmes brings seventeen-year-old Sherlock to Florida to get treatment for drugs. While there she gets herself into a complicated relationship with Mr. Frank Hudson





	Back in Florida...

Mabel Holmes had no idea if she was making the right decision. She was dragging her son to a new country to be left with strangers. This was supposed to be one of the best drug treatment centers in the world. She wanted her son to get better.

 

Seventeen-year-old Sherlock was struggling with drug addiction. She had only found out about it a few days ago. She had started trying to get him to help right away. To her surprise, her son didn’t put up much a fight. She expected to have to drag him kicking and screaming. Perhaps he knew he needed help. 

 

Sherlock had simply frowned and looked away from her. He turned over his supply and went to see the doctor. She knew she should have been grateful that he was working with her but it scared her in a way. Normally, he was such a fight but he seemed to have lost his fight. It was almost as if he was a shell of his former self. 

 

The doctor had given him medicine to deal with the withdrawal until he got into a real treatment center. Mabel had caught him trying to steal extra pills before it was time to take them. She knew her poor boy must have been going through something pretty intense. It was hard for her to deny him the extra medicine but she knew she had to be strong. 

 

She glanced over at her son as they drove towards the treatment center in Florida. He was curled up in his seat fast asleep. The hood of his pullover had flopped over his head but she could still see his face. His skin was paler than normal and his cheekbones were sticking out. He had never been a heavy boy and he had lost a lot of weight over the last few months. He looked so skinny and sick.

 

She wished she knew what had driven her son to drugs. He wouldn’t talk to her about it. Her husband had tried as well but he had remained silent. She hoped the doctors at the treatment center could get through to him. He was going to be there for a full six weeks, so they would have plenty of time. 

 

Mabel had rented a small house near the center for the time of their trip. At first, Sherlock would have to remain in the center for twenty-four hours a day but if he did well he would be allowed time away. She really hoped that he behaved himself while he was there. She wanted to take him to see some of the sights that she knew he would enjoy.

 

She didn’t wake up her son until they were in the parking lot of the center. Sherlock gave a yawn and stretched as he slowly woke up. He blinked a few times as he looked around at his surroundings. 

 

“Come on dear,” she said smiling at him. “Let’s get you checked in.”

 

Sherlock frowned looking out of the car window. They had done everything to make the center look like a normal home but it looked like a prison to him. It would be _his_ prison for the next six weeks. 

 

Mrs. Holmes opened the truck and retrieved Sherlock’s bag. She carried it into the building as her son followed close behind. The reality of the situation was starting to sink in. He was going to have to stay there with a bunch of dumb doctors who didn’t know or understand him. 

 

“Mum,” Sherlock said as they entered the reception room. “Do I have to do this?”

 

“Oh Sherlock,” she said softly. “This is for your own good. I’ll be here to visit you every day.”

 

Sherlock shook his head looking away from his mother. This wasn’t going to help. They would help him get clean but they wouldn’t fix his head. No One could do that. What was the point in trying?

 

He watched out of the corner of his eye as he watched his mother check him in. He knew he shouldn’t be mad at her. She was just doing what she thought was right. Yet, he couldn’t stop the feeling of rage building inside of him. She was dumping him with them so she wouldn’t have to deal with him. Why couldn’t he go to a day clinic? This wasn't fair!

 

A nurse walked over to his mother and began taking away to her. She took Sherlock’s bag and nodded towards him. His mother nodded and walked over to him.

 

“I’ll give you some time to settle in,” she said pulling her son in for a hug. “I’ll be back right after breakfast to visit. I only want to hear good things.”

 

He didn’t say anything or hug his mother back. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she said pulling back. “One day you’ll thank me for doing this.”

 

**Never.**

 

Sherlock watched in disbelief as his mother walked out. She was actually leaving him there! 

 

“I’m Briar,” the nurse said walking up. “I’ll take you up to your room and then you’ll meet up with the doctor. Are you feeling alright or need anything right now?”

 

“I’m fine,” he answered reluctantly following her. 

 

What else could he do? He didn’t really have a say in the matter after all.

 

\--

 

Mabel had tears in her eyes as she drove to her rental home. She kept telling herself that she was doing the right thing. Sherlock needed to be watched all the time at first. She knew he wouldn’t follow the rules if she sent him to a day clinic. It would be a fight to get him there every day. 

 

She just couldn’t forget had betrayed he had looked as he stood in the reception area. She hoped it would be worth it in the long run. She hoped her son would get better and not fall back on drug use. Maybe they could get to the source of what had driven him to it. 

 

Mrs. Holmes pulled into the driveway and tried to collect herself. She was supposed to meet her landlady and get the keys to her new home. She didn’t want her landlady to see her in such a state. 

 

Once she was sure she wouldn’t break out into tears again she got out of her car. She saw a woman about her age standing on the porch fiddling with the pillows on the porch swing.

 

“Hello,” Mrs. Holmes said walking up the short flight of stairs. “You must be Mrs. Hudson.”

 

“Yes,” the woman said standing up. “You’re right on time.”

 

Mrs. Holmes smiled as soon as she heard the woman’s voice. She had no idea that her landlady was British as well. What were the chances?

 

“Here are the keys,” Mrs. Hudson said digging around in her pocket. “You have my number if you need anything. My husband and I live just next door.”

 

Mrs. Hudson pointed off to the left. Mrs. Holmes eyes glanced in the direction she was pointing. The house next to hers was a very big house with a couple nice sports cars parked out front. She caught sight of a man sitting on the porch. No doubt that was Mr. Hudson.

 

The man in question wasn’t a bad looking fellow. He was on the taller side with short brown hair and green eyes. He must have caught her looking at him because he gave a little smile. She smiled back before looking back at her landlady.

 

“I’m usually available so if you need something just give me a call,” Mrs. Hudson said. 

 

“I’m sure I’ll be alright,” Mrs. Holmes answered.

 

Her landlady gave her a little smile before heading over to her own house. Mabel unlocked the front door and stepped inside rolling her suitcase behind her. The only noise in the house was the sound of the wheels of her suitcase rolling across the hardwood floor.

 

She wasn’t used to the silence. Her home was always full of noise. If her husband was home he would be in the den watching television and shouting about the news. Her son often played his violin at all hours of the night. 

 

She missed the noises that had once driven her crazy.

 

Mabel walked over to the television and flicked it on. She didn’t care what was on. She just wanted to hear the noise. She couldn’t stand the silence. 

 

She let out a sigh of relief as the noise filled the small room. If she stayed in the silence too long she would start to think. She would start to feel bad about what she had done to her son. Was he angry with her? Did he think she had abandoned him?

 

Mrs. Holmes pushed the thought to the back of her mind and went to unpack. 

  
  



End file.
